


Maybe She's Not That Important To You

by MadManCosplays



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Mentioned of Sibling Incest, Mentions of Suicide, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Sibling Rivalry, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadManCosplays/pseuds/MadManCosplays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soft kisses on her forehead weren't enough, hugs and cuddles were never enough. Her body ached for him and begged for some type of contact that meant he loved her back that way he said he did, she held her tongue for when he felt ready; months and months of expecting something, a change in him.</p><p>Sometimes its better to not ask why.</p><p>Future NSFW</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe She's Not That Important To You

One thing an animal must learn is to never bite the hand that feeds you, sadly I'm less than an animal in this small comparison.  
  
Soft kisses on her forehead weren't enough, hugs and cuddles were never enough. Her body ached for him and begged for some type of contact that meant he loved her back that way he said he did, she held her tongue for when he felt ready; months and months of expecting something, a change in him.

Sometimes its better to not ask why.

Why we fall in love with the wrong person?

Why the heart aches for someone?

Why they can't love you back?

Why her eyes burned when she thought about it?

Just.

Why.

“I’m sorry Rox….I didn't think it would end up like that” She bit her lip and held back her tears.

**_what do you expect he never loved you_ **

no..

“Roxy please look at me”

**_you don't mean shit to him_ **

“Please don’t cry”

**_you’re worth less_ **

Stop it...

“Why can't i ever do anything fucking right to you”

**_Sluts don’t deserve love_ **

please don’t..

“Please just look on me even if i don’t deserve it look at me”

He inched closer to her, his warming arms wrapped around her and held her chin up to look at him. Hair blocking her prickling eyes as he kissed her holding onto her limp cold hands trying to warm her up again and gain her trust again.

_**YOU’RE NOTHING BUT A WORTHLESS SLUT** _

“Don’t touch me” A choked cry released her lips as she pushed him away “Just don't touch me anymore” She wiped away tears with her jacket sleeve and looked down at him “I don't wanna love you anymore..just stop”

Heels clicked against the floor towards the door, he grabbed her hand to stop her fast movement but she shaked his grip away and looked at him on the floor still on his knees, “Rox..”

“Don’t say my name” Quietly, but still noticed, the same door she was heading towards, opened.

“Oh shit am I interrupting something?” Roxy shook her head and continued past the eldest strider “Wait are you okay? Dirk what happened did she get hurt or something?” He looked around at the room to the spilled ash tray next to the couch then to the kitchen where broken glass laid on the floor. Roxy's phone sitting in the shattered remains of what he'd think was wine glass.

He could tell she caused the mess since Roxy was the only one who used the wine glasses when he wasn't here and no one else had the dirty habit of smoking, well other then him of course but he’d never admit that to Dirk, no matter how many times he’d smell the tobacco on his breath. By the time he’d look back to his younger brother’s spot, he had already started walking back to his room, the usual stride wasn't in his step anymore, he was more hunched as if forcing his own body to move

“Want to explain to me what happened before you disappear off in there?”

“Not now bro..maybe later”


End file.
